Best Things In Life
by 0liWt-kxc
Summary: AU Klaroline: An original determined to break the curse placed on him, who would do anything to get what he wants. A young girl from the witch family responsible for the spell, oblivious to the great evils of the world. That night their paths first met and entwined creating a future of mess and chaos but it seems their fate had already been set out 500 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_AU Klaroline story, this was originally suppose to be a drabble but when I was writing the plan...things got of out hand, my imagination got the better of me and the storyline expanded. I've never written a multi-chapter fanfic before so hopefully this won't turn out to be a disaster (fingers-crossed!). _

_I got the idea for the story from a lot of different sources so if you see anything you recognize from some other movie or tv show don't be surprised! (Gold star for those who know which ones I'm talking about!)_

_Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. Hope you like it! Enjoy ;)_

_(BTW I don't own TVD or the characters, if only I do, oh the things I would have them do~ hehe)_

* * *

_There was a full moon out tonight and in Mystic Falls it was an evening of horror. Even though it was a long established routine on every single full moon, the people in the village were frantically rushing about to secure every entrance to the house and barred the front door with strong wood logs enhanced with metal locks saturated with wolfsbane. Hooks were put up for every household as a sign of offering and hanging from them were freshly slaughtered animals. This arrangement was what kept the two species living peacefully together, as long as the humans stayed indoors during the transition and provided something for them to chew on. The silent agreement have existed since the beginning of time, well at least until the new species derived and a third new species in the making._

_Amidst all the madness was a young beautiful girl of no more than seventeen years of age who managed to sneak out from the back of the house as her parents were out ensuring the safety of the villagers. Her glossy long blond locks were bouncing on her shoulders as she skipped towards the dark forest, to her this was a wondrous night. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful creatures she had heard so many stories about and now that she found out their siting spot, nothing would stop her from finally seeing them close up in person._

_Being in a family of warlocks and witches meant that she was not scared of anything, some would describe her as a reckless child, now that she started practicing magic. Although she can only do simple spells like lighting fires and making things float, she had a lot of fun playing tricks on people with the little magic that she had mastered. She does have fear though, and her biggest one would probably her father getting angry, which was pretty much every other day but all she had to do was flash an innocent smile and all was forgiven. This time though, she wasn't so sure that smile would do the trick, which was why she promised herself that she would only take one little peek and then go home before her father noticed she was gone._

_She pushed her way through the clustered trees, her heart pounding hard against her chest and butterflies filled her stomach, she could hardly contain her excitement._

_She was now hidden up one of the taller trees above a clearing, not caring about the mud on her newly made dress with the same shade of blue as her eyes. Now all there was left to do was to wait._

_However, patience has never been her strongest point, she was soon fidgeting and shifting in her position which caused the branch to snap. She cried out, reaching out to grabbed on a nearby branch which did little to break her fall. She landed with thud on the ground, but luckily enough nothing was broken. There was only a cut on her right forearm and a few sore spots here and there which she was sure would be ugly black bruises in the morning, that is if she make it till then._

_Suddenly, she heard howling from a distance and someone, or rather, something was running towards where she landed. She snapped her head to the direction of the noise, stood up as silently as she could. As the sound came nearer, panic filled her insides and she desperately looked around trying to find a way out._

_Just as she was about to run, a low growling noise came from a few feet ahead of her, she backed away slowly but in a blur she was pushed to the ground by a large grey fur coated animal._

_Shock took over her fear as the young girl looked up at her attacker and there it was, the werewolf she so desperately wanted to see. Its grey fur so smooth and shiny in the moonlight, its eyes glistening in the dark were in the shade of the most stunning golden colour. She was mesmerized, the beauty of the creature was strangely breath-taking._

_The world seemed to have stopped as they gazed intensely into each others eyes, almost as if there was a connection between them. The girl lifted her right hand wanting to feel the fur of the werewolf, at that moment its eyes shifted to her bleeding arm and filled with the look of hunger. Before she could pulled away, its jaw was wide open and the sharp pointed teeth dug deep into the young flesh. The young victim's piercing scream echoed through the empty forest, as she attempted to free herself from its iron grip but the sweet taste of the blood had fueled its natural instinct to feed. She searched the forest floor with her left hand for anything to defend herself with, just as she was about to lose hope her hand got hold of the branch she broke off earlier and with a quick spell, a fire was lit. She burned the face of the werewolf and shoved the sharp end of the branch forcefully into its side then turned to run towards her house without hesitation._

_She sprinted as fast as her legs could take her between the trees, her lungs were burning and her throat was dry. She had never been so scared in her life, she hugged her injured arm closer to her body as the house was in sight. She rushed through the back door, slammed it shut and ran upstairs to her bedroom._

_Knowing that she was safe now in the house that was spelled, she clasped on the floor with her numbed body pressed against the door as she sobbed uncontrollably. She was glad her parents were not home yet but they would be soon, so she struggled out of her clothes and bathed her wounds, carefully wrapping a white cloth lined with healing herbs over her arm. She was exhausted from the events of the night and didn't want to explain the wounds to her parents so she went straight to bed and hid under the covers but somehow couldn't bring herself to sleep. The night turned out to be the worst night of her life, curiosity got the better of her. Her father had always warned her, "someday your recklessness will get you into trouble!" Now that she knew the consequences of her actions, it was too late._

_A few moments later, she heard a sound from the front door. Her parents were home, that thought comforted her and her eyes closed slowly as sleep took over._

_The door to the bedroom was opened letting in a small ray of light from the candles in the hallway, a woman with the same beautiful blond locks came in quietly. She walked up to the bed and kissed the young girl's forehead. And whispered._

_"Goodnight, my sweet Caroline."_

_A few days after the incident in the forest, Caroline's bite mark on the arm was still not healing if anything it was getting worst and more painful each day. Having nightmares was not helping either, every time she closed her eyes she would see those gold eyes staring hungrily at her, haunting her. She felt as though it was watching her constantly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a move._

_Although she managed to get away with lying to her parents about falling from a tree explaining the injuries but sooner or later they would get suspicious. She was not ready to tell her parents though, especially not her father._

_Fortune was not on her side as she was feeling extremely tired and feverish today, she could not bring herself to get out of bed. She heard the door open and light footsteps coming towards the bed._

_"Morning sleepy head," Liz was worried, "You've been acting strange these past few days. What's going on?"_

_She reached out to touch her daughter's arm which caused Caroline to wince in pain. Liz quickly took away the blanket and tend to her arm, slowly peeling away the bandage. She gasped in horror as she saw the deep bite mark with the black pus and blood coming out of the wound._

_"Bill! Come quick!" Liz yelled. "Oh, honey. What did you do?"_

_Momentarily, a tall man with chestnut brown hair burst in the room._

_"What's going on? What's wro-?" He exclaimed as he saw the mark on her arm. "Caroline? You were bitten?! You lied to us? I should've known something was wrong!" He examined closely at the wound._

_"I'm sorry papa," Caroline managed to say between her shallow breaths. "Mama, it hurts so bad." She let out a soft cry._

_"I don't think it's a good time to yell at her right now, Bill! She's been bitten, does that mean...that she is going to turn into one of them? Oh god! Please don't, not my baby girl!" She planted a kiss on her little girl's hand, trying to hold back the tears._

_"No, she won't turn. It wasn't a new moon." He stopped to think for a second, something wasn't right. "But I don't understand how werewolf bites would affect us like this. I thought it only happens to vampires...unless" he trailed off._

_"What are we going to do? Is there anything in your grimoire? A spell that we could do?"_

_"There's only one person who can save Caroline." Bill murmured as he stroked Caroline's hair. "Klaus."_

_Upon hearing that name, Caroline fell into the darkness and was unconscious._

* * *

_If you managed to finish the chapter, thank you! You can have a big kiss from me! X_

_Sorry for the lack of Klaus and Klaroline in this chapter, I needed to set the backdrop of the story. _

_Like it? Hate it? Are you bored already? Should I continue with it? Tell me what you think ;) _

_Review! Pretty please, with a Niklaus on top XD_


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone who alert, favorite this story and a special thanks to nicaha23 and bunnykay for reviewing!

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I was going to give up writing this because I didn't know if anyone was reading or like it and I didn't want to waste my time writing something no one would read but I don't want to leave anything unfinished so I decided to continue with.

This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_The moon was at its zenith point, it was time. The ritual was placed in an abandoned courtyard, a pentagram was drawn in the middle of the four crumbled walls, each corner lit with a fire torch. Chanting begun as the witch carrying a chalice filled with warm crimson liquid circled the symbol on the floor, as she poured the content surrounding the blond man kneeling in the middle of the spelled pattern. A fire ignited and the flames burst high then extinguished, the chanting stopped._**

**_The man stood up cautiously with his head pointed to the night sky, he saw the moon gleaming down on him as he opened his eyes. Then there was silence, nothing happened. He sharply turned his head to the witch who was staring back with a blank expression._**

**_"The spell didn't work, I feel the same. Which means either you are not doing it right," he flashed over in vampire speed, holding the witch against the wall by her throat. "Or, there's something you're keeping from me."_**

**_"I...I don't know," she choked out, "please, my lord." Her face begun to turn purple-red as a sign of the lack of oxygen in the body._**

**_"Don't lie to me!"His grip tighten and pushed her higher against the tree. "I've waited five hundreds years for this! I have the stone, killed a vampire and a werewolf. What else is missing?! Tell me now, before I tear your head off!"_**

**_The witch stayed silent, her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as her neck was squeezed with more force, when the pressure on her throat suddenly vanished._**

**_"Maybe I can convince you," a young boy was dragged out from behind a broken down wall, he smirked at the horror on the woman's face as he twist the boy's neck a one swift movement and a loud crack echoed round the walls._**

**_The witch stared at the lifeless body in shock, tears flooded her eyes as she shifted them towards the man who murdered her child._**

**_Her whole body shook from hatred and fear, "The blood from the descendant of the witch who put the spell on you."_**

**_"Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it." He strode towards the witch, "Your work here is done."_**

**_With that, another loud crack sounded through the walls as she slumped to the ground._**

**_"Was that really necessary, Klaus?" the voice came from behind the man named, Niklaus Mikaelson, supposedly the most feared original vampire, soon to be hybrid._**

**_"Ah, Stefan! How nice of you to join me," Klaus turned around to face the younger vampire._**

**_"I'd thought you would be a lot more upset for failing to break the curse, yet again." Stefan joked._**

**_"I need you to go somewhere for me." ignoring the young vampire's comment, he grinned mischievously, "But before you go. What do you say, we let our little friend out to liven the town a little. It's the perfect night for his playtime."_**

_Caroline was woken up by hissing noise coming from outside her wooden shutters, she carefully got out of bed wrapping the quilt tightly around herself and stepped towards the window. She hesitated before poking her head out to see where the sound came from. There was nothing, everything was still and quiet. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she was being paranoid, again, but then who wouldn't be after being so close to death._

_I'm safe, she thought to herself, nothing's out there to get me, look there's even a full moon out. It's a beautiful night. Oh, wait...full moon._

_There was loud growl and she was on the floor, she looked up into the same golden eyes, again. She closed her eyes screaming as loud as her could, prepared to feel the pain of the flesh getting ripped from her body. It never came, all she felt was a pair of hands on her arms shaking her and a familiar voice smoothing her. Then she realized, it was only a dream._

_"Caroline! Care! Wake up, honey." Liz was getting anxious, Caroline had been having nightmares almost every night and there wasn't much Bill could do to help other than to ease the pain with the help of a little magic._

_Caroline clung onto her mother tightly, it was that same werewolf again. She was certain that it was a he, and a feeling that she knew him somehow._

_"What's happening to me, mama?"_

_"I don't know honey, your father is going to fix it though. Everything is going to be fine." They both knew that it was hardly the truth, but what else were she suppose to say in this kind of situation._

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes, darling."_

_"The name papa mentioned, Klaus. Who is he?"_

_"Not someone you need to worry about, Care bear." Bill interrupted, he walked in and sat on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling today?"_

_"I'm fine, papa. You don't have to ask me every half hour." she rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I still want to know who Klaus is, and how can he save me?"_

_"Care," Bill sighed, "There are things I'm not sure you are ready, or fit, to learn about yet."_

_"What better time to tell me than now?" Caroline argued, "It's not like I have much time left anyways!" That earned her death glares from both her parents._

_"Ok, fine! I'm sorry! But if this man is the only person who can save me then I will have to meet him eventually, right? So wouldn't it be better if I know something about him first?"_

_Liz saw the look on her husband's face and immediately understood that it was him who was not ready, he wanted to keep his little girl away from the dark as long as he could manage fearing that the light in her would be blown out by the dark secrets of their family's past._

_"Your father is tired, Caroline." Liz stood and guided Bill towards the door, "How about I make us some food and we can talk about this another time."_

_She got off from her bed, walked towards the window and stared at the forest at the back of the house. She took one look at her arm, it didn't hurt as much anymore thanks to the family grimoire but she knew the wound was getting worst._

_Caroline hadn't thought about death much, actually she hadn't thought about death at all! To be honest, who would? Someone as young, cheerful and carefree as her would've never foreseen her end this soon. It was not that she didn't have faith in her father, it was simply the fact that if he had found the person to save her; he wouldn't be returning home the past two nights looking defeated. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of dying, which she was and much more than that, she was terrified but she wasn't worried about herself. She kept thinking about what would happen to her parents if she didn't make it, they would be devastated and she couldn't bare to see them that way. The only way to keep the mood light was to pretend that the whole dying thing was not bothering her, that she was good at, pretending to be happy to please others._

_The following morning an unexpected guest came to Forbes household, the word 'guest' was probably too polite, intruder was much better suited. Caroline was on the last step of the stairs as Liz was seeing Bill out the door for another day of hopeful search of a cure, when the door opened a moderately tall young man was standing on the other side of it._

_"Well, good morning. There I thought it was too early to come by." The young man smiled politely, held his hand out. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Forbes. May I come in?"_

_"I don't know any Salvatores." Bill answered, eyeing Stefan suspiciously._

_"How rude of me, did I forget to mention that Klaus sent me?" His smile turned into a grin, tilting his head slightly. "Now, may I come?"_

_Bill turned to his wife telling her to take Caroline back upstairs then invited Stefan inside the house, which meant that he was now free to come and go as he wished but there wasn't much choice in the matter._

_Caroline sneaked back to the top of the stairs after her mother left her, there wasn't a lot she got from the conversation though. They were being awfully quiet, she was surprised they could even hear what each other were saying but from what she gathered, the man at the door was a messenger of Klaus' and they had been, in a nice way of putting it, invited to stay with Klaus. As strange as it sounded, Caroline was relieved to say the least because it meant that she could be cured but she felt uneasy about meeting Klaus and what possible price they had to pay for the cure._

_Bill wasn't surprised at all by the invitation, he had expected it. Remembering the family secret, he knew exactly what Klaus needed from him._

_The Forbes family have moved around a lot through the generations, they never stayed in a place long enough to really call it home before something would happen forcing them to relocate and it had always been remote, hidden areas that they go to. It wasn't until the birth of Caroline that Bill decided it was time for them to stop running and settle down in Mystic Falls for good. Obviously, it wasn't the ideal place to raise Caroline given the werewolf situation but the little girl seemed very drawn to the village and the casualties were close to nil over the many years on nights with full moon so they stayed. _

_The first few years were difficult for Bill, he had never really settled down anywhere before and he was constantly on the look out for any signs of them being found out but then watching Caroline grew up, made friends and he realized it was a chance for his baby girl to have a normal childhood he never had. That was when he let his guard down and merged into the community which he came to love, he had thought things would remain that way but he should've known better. If anything, Klaus was not one to ever give up on things he wanted and this was the one thing in the world he wanted the most. _

_Bill had lost a lot of people in the past but he was not about to lose his angel even if it meant giving up his own life. _

_According to Stefan it wasn't far to go so they were to set off that late afternoon, and he would be back later to pick them up giving the family time to say goodbye as Liz was to stay behind for reasons Caroline didn't know and were not explained to._

_Her parents wanted to spend the rest of the day together, which left Caroline on her own so she headed for a strode round town. _

_There wasn't anyone she wanted to say goodbye to, it wasn't like she is never coming back but the main reason was that nobody would notice she was gone anyways. The people of her age in the village were all over Elena, she had the most beautiful long brown hair, the biggest brown eyes and the smoothest olive skin. She was also sweet and considerate, everybody loved her. It wasn't that Caroline was competitive, well she was, but no matter how hard she tried people only saw her as the girl who got into trouble everywhere she went. _

_She stopped half way there and reverted to a different lane towards a waterfall, she was so sick of being in Elena's shadow she didn't want to have to put up with it in her dying state. Unlucky for her someone was already there, and it wasn't someone she recognized either. _

_Caroline wasn't one to shy away from strangers though so she approached the person, she noticed he was a young boy around her age. She was feeling a little bolder than usual as she sat next to the boy and introduced herself. _

_"Hi, I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She beamed at him._

_He looked at her in confusion which caused Caroline to blush from embarrassment and look down at her feet dipping in the cool stream. _

_A few moments later he replied, "Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." _

_"So Tyler, are you a new settler here? I haven't seen you before." _

_He shook his head, "Only passing through." _

_Caroline was a person who loved to talk, she could go on forever but making conversation with her new acquaintance here was proven to be very difficult. He didn't seem to want to talk at all. _

_She looked up from her feet to look at him, but saw that he was also looking at her. When she caught sight of his eyes she felt a ping of familiarity, this was definitely the first time they have ever met but she could swore she had seen those eyes before. They were staring into each others' eyes and somehow Caroline felt a connection. Then it clicked, it was the same feeling she had that night. She opened her mouth to question him when a whistle from behind the trees interrupted. Tyler sped off to that direction without a saying a word to her. _

_Well, getting ignored by a stranger is no better than being ignored by the whole village. Caroline thought to herself as she got up to her feet and headed back home in a huff._

_After having a quick tea as a whole family, Stefan came knocking on the door. Liz hugged Caroline tightly before kissing her on the forehead and helped her snuggle up in the wooden cart with large soft silk sacks and leather skin roofing which Stefan had prepared for them. He said they were Klaus' guests after all and he wanted them to feel as comfortable as possible. She saw her parents exchanged a few quiet words before her father got on the cart beside her and to her surprise the boy from the waterfall was the one pulling the cart. She looked back at her mother who had a hand over her mouth trying to contain the sobbing, then she turned to her father and saw a stern expression on his face. _

_Now Caroline was worried, everything seemed off and she had a gut feeling that whatever was going to happen when she finally meets Klaus would change her life forever. _

* * *

Big kiss from me for reading the chapter! XXX

If it wasn't clear enough, the first bit was an little explanation to why Caroline was bitten and a hint to who it was.

Anything else confusing you, just let me know and I will try my best to clear it up for you.

So this chapter had a little bit of Klaus in it, sorry for the lack of Klaroline again but it should be coming soon!

I hope I didn't disappoint you, writing is so much harder than I thought especially when I'm so worried about people's reaction to it.

I'm working on my next chapter now, so it would be great if you could drop me a comment, it doesn't have to a paragraph or a sentence, you could just write a word! I wouldn't mind if you say you hate it (ok, maybe a little) but reviews and support is what motivates me to continue writing.

I just want to say thank you to every reader and if you still want to know what happens, I will see you next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you again for everyone who followed and favourite this story, of course special thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot!

Secondly, I'm sorry the update took so long. I was having a little bit of a problem halfway through the chapter to a point where I considered quitting on this story. Anyways, I think it's all sorted now and hopefully it won't happen again.

Finally, I know you are frustrated with the lack of Klaroline in the first two chapters but hopefully this chapter will ease the frustration a bit but we are only at the beginning so I just need to build it up a little first.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I did pull a all nighter to finish this, so, enjoy :)

* * *

_They were traveling till late in the evening when an enormous white building with great big pillars was in sight. Caroline didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the gates of the destination, she knew nothing about Klaus and she certainly did not expect to see a mansion almost the size of her whole village in the middle of nowhere. He was no doubt very wealthy, Caroline thought to herself as she took in the view in front of her, it was still a shock even though there was a hint in the way Stefan was dressed. _

_The cart pulled to a halt, Caroline was helped out by Bill as Stefan came beside them while Tyler tend to the horses. There was a elderly man who she assumed to be the housekeeper there to greet them at the front door. _

_Stefan formally introduced them. "Earl, this is Mr Forbes and his daughter. They will be staying with us." He turned to Caroline, "Please make yourself as home and if there's anything you lack, be sure to let Earl know. He will do everything he can to accommodates your needs."_

_"Miss Forbes, please follow me." The elderly man hold his arm out for her, motioned for her to take it. _

_Caroline looked towards her father, noticing he was hold back by Stefan._

_"Mr Forbes, Klaus would like to have a word, if you don't mind." He gestured with his hand towards a passage to the left of the foyer. _

_Bill nodded at Caroline, reassuring her before following the young man._

_Earl lead the way up the grand staircase to the first floor, turned about what seemed to Caroline a dozens corners left and right when finally came to a stop in front of a craved wooden door at the end of a hallway. She had never seen a house as big as this, never mind being in one, she was definitely impressed by it._

_People have said the interior design of a house shows what kind of owner it has. In this case, as Caroline had gathered, a very wealthy, powerful and surprisingly artistic one. There were historical ornaments and centuries old paintings scattered round the house in every possible space on the way up to the room. She didn't know much about the art but even she could tell they were by the hands of masters and of great values. One would've thought that the settings of the house would come across as over-bearing and pompous, however it was arranged in a way that held much class and appreciation of the owner to the displays. _

_"Here's your chamber, Miss." Earl went in first, lighting a few oil lamps around the room, "You should be able to find everything you need in the drawers." He paused, watching as Caroline took in the room. "Will there be anything else, Miss Forbes?"_

_She couldn't help but notice how distant he sounded and it made her feel uncomfortable. _

_"Please, call me Caroline. I'm not used to people calling me Miss." She smiled warming at him trying to ease the awkwardness, when he didn't return the smile. Her face dropped and she replied, "I will be fine, thank you." _

_The old man gave her a sympathetic look before leaving and bidding her goodnight. She stood there in confusion watching the door shut quietly on her, there were so many things she didn't understand but couldn't get the answers to. It was frustrating but for now she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and observed the room she was to sleep in. _

_The room was simple but elegant, and very feminine, a four-posted bed in the center with red velvet bedding and more pillows than she could count, it had enough space for almost four people. Like the rest of the house there was a landscape painting hanging opposite the bed except this one had the letter K signed on the bottom right of it, beneath it was the drawers and next to that was a door leading to, she assumed, the bathroom. To her left was a chaise Lounge near a window the length of the whole room and the view was spectacular. She could see the beautiful and well maintained garden with several statues, a water fountain and whole lot of trees but then there was the moon again which unsettled her, so she turned away from the view and decided to head to bed. When she noticed a bedside table, on it was a small vase with a red rose in it, beside it was a card which said "Welcome to my home, Miss Forbes, I look forward to meeting you in person. K"_

_The note, what seemed like a nice gesture by the host, made her realized everything that had happened was not by chance but was somehow planned. Klaus wanted to make them come to him and she was certain it had everything to do with what her father was keeping from her. _

_Bill didn't know how much Klaus knew of the curse but one thing was for certain that somehow he found out in order to break it, a member of the Forbes family had to be involved in the ritual. Honestly, Bill knew very little about it himself only that his family's blood would be required for both the transition and making of hybrids. The details about the spell was deteriorated as it got passed down the generations, no one alive knew the whole truth to it. This was suppose to stay inside the family but somehow a different line of witches were able to inform Klaus, Bill just hoped it wasn't too much information. He was willing to help Klaus turn into a hybrid in order to save his daughter, not to assist him in bringing a whole new species to roam the earth._

_The sound of two soft knocks reflected off the walls of the passageway, the brass handle slowly turned and the two men walked into a dimly lit room. At the far end of the study, in front of the fireplace, sat a man with his back to the door and in his hand a glass of yellow liquor. He stood up slowly, setting aside his drink and turned to face his guest._

_"Seems my guest has finally arrived," he smirked, "I've been waiting for you, Bill Forbes. I must say your family, well what's left of it, is hard to come by these days, so very well hidden." _

_"Clearly not well enough." Bill stated calmly, "Klaus, we both know the reason why I'm here so let us get to the point."_

_Klaus was surprised how well Bill stood his ground, although a witch but still a mere human, who showed no fear of his presence. He was almost impressed. However, this was his game and things went by his rules._

_"How is your daughter, by the by? Caroline, is it? Poor girl, must be quite distressed." _

_He let out a small chuckle when he noticed Bill's body stiffened at his words. _

_"Not to worry, as soon as you give me what I need I will be able to cure her." Klaus nodded at Stefan, gesturing for him to leave the room, "I just need to make sure I know everything there is to know about this little curse your ancestor had put on me, wouldn't want another glitch at the ritual. So?" He stood directly in front of Bill. _

_"There is nothing more I can tell you," Bill stared straight into his eyes, "and compulsion will show you no difference. I'm telling the truth, you have my word. Do I have yours?"_

_Klaus considered the man before him and replied, "As long as you keep yours, I will keep mine." _

_Noticed Stefan was back in the room he added, "Earl here will show you to your room. The ritual is tomorrow night, don't be late." The signature smirked back on his face as he watched the two leave. _

_"Do you believe him?" Stefan questioned, walking further into the room near the fire place. _

_"No," Klaus answered simply, taking a sip from the glass he set down before, "Have you found her?" _

_"Yes, I have. She will be here well in time." _

_"Good."_

_The sounds of birds from the back garden travelled through the window into the rooms of the mansion, Caroline stirred in the bed, slowly waking up from the best night of sleep in a long while, the usual nightmare never came. The softness of the bedding made it all the more better, Caroline smiled to herself, as she ran her palms up and down the silk fabric underneath her. The Forbes family was not poor, they got by easily having all the essentials of life but she was not accustomed to such luxury. Letting out a contented sigh, she sat up from the bed and looked out the window. It was still very early in the morning, too early for anyone else to be awake so Caroline decided to go wonder around, she hopped off the bed and walked towards the drawers, pulled on the simplest least expensive looking royal blue dress she could find. It wasn't a perfect fit, a bit loose here and there but it didn't matter as it was still very flattering on her._

_It was still dark inside if it weren't for the large pane of windows letting the faint lighting in she would've stripped down the stairs. Trying to stay as quiet as she could, she let herself out to the garden through the backdoor. _

_Dawn was her favourite time of the day, it symbolized a new beginning, a fresh start. She gazed up at the sky as she strode towards a hand-craved wooden bench next to the fountain in the middle of the garden, the rose-pink tint of early morning light gleamed down on her. Caroline let out a long breath as she sat down, she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the slowly rising sun. Who knew how many more of these moments she would have left, she thought to herself. She didn't feel the pain but she could tell her body was becoming weaker by the day. She was not only concerned about getting the cure on time but also what her father was desperately hiding from her._

_Caroline was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps approaching the bench until she felt warmth of the sun disappeared. She opened her eyes and shot up from her seat when she saw a tall man shadowing her. _

_"Oh, you startled me. I was..." the next words caught in her throat as she took in the man in front of her. _

_Rays of light shone down on the head of short blond curls and reflected off the sharp features on the face at all the right places, he was a remarkably good-looking man. Eyes the colour of deep ocean blue, raspberry-red full lips, masculine jaw and a lean body. It was rather rude of her to stare but she couldn't help herself, he was different. The way he held himself, the confidence and power radiated off him even when he was simply standing there. He stood out from everyone Caroline had ever met, though he was considerably older she was drawn to him. There was an undeniable attraction, one which was alien to her. _

_"My apologies, please, sit down." The man said, in a deep husky voice with a smoothing accent. Strangely enough, that was exactly how Caroline imagined he sounded. _

_When she saw the amusement in his eyes, she realized she was still on her feet staring at him. _

_Caroline cleared her throat and sat down beside him. "Thank you." Though she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for. _

_They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, she looked straight ahead stopping herself from staring at him and folded her hands on her lap, just the way her mother had taught her, to act like a lady. Though she refused to previously, in his presence she felt a necessity to do so. _

_Caroline could feel his eyes observing her, which made her incredibly nervous. As if sensing her discomfort, he finally broke the silence. _

_"I'm surprised a young lady like yourself is up at this early hour," he continued to gaze at her, "and sitting out here alone."_

_"I'm used to waking up early, to help my mother round the house." she answered without looking at him. "And I love watching the sun rise, looking at something beautiful is a great way to start the day." _

_"Beautiful, indeed." _

_Caroline blushed at his words, she was sure it wasn't the sky he was talking about. _

_Wanting to change the subject, she turned towards him and asked, "So you live here with Klaus?" assuming he wasn't the man holding her cure. _

_He nodded, "Yes, I suppose you can say that." _

_"Can you tell me something about him?" _

_"You will meet him soon enough." He stated, "But now, I want to learn more about you."_

_Caroline let out a light laughter, "What about me?" _

_"Anything," he cracked a smile, "everything."_

_She smiled back, it was impossible not to. He was charming and mysterious, what girl wouldn't like that. It was astonishingly easy for her to talk to him, to open up to him and tell him things she had wished someone would listen to and taken an interest in before. She was able to trust him so easily, a stranger who she only met minutes ago, like she knew he wouldn't harm her._

_However, she did find the whole situation a little odd, something was not right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she realized she had been talking to a man who she didn't even know the name of. Caroline was about to ask when she saw over his shoulders, her father coming out of the backdoor no doubt was looking for her. _

_"I'm sorry, I should go. My father is looking for me." She stood up and offered her hand, "It was nice meeting you." She didn't want her father seeing her alone with a man. _

_He stood with her and took her hand in his, not to shake it but he gently brought it up to his lips placing a small kiss on her knuckles and whispered, "Good day, Caroline." _

_Before she knew it, he was gone in a flash. Her mind was too occupied by the feel of his hot breath tickling the back of her hand to notice that he somehow knew her name._

_When Klaus released Tyler of his restraint that night of full moon, it was a means to an end and she was just collateral damage. He couldn't careless who the young wolf had bitten as long as it was a member of the Forbes family and evidently the boy had succeeded in completing his task. Everything had turned out as Klaus had wanted but now it seemed something extra had tagged along with his scheme._

_At first, Klaus was only curious how the girl who should be suffering immensely from the werewolf bite would be able to walk around as if nothing was wrong when he caught her coming out of her assigned chamber. Then he was intrigued by where the girl was sneaking off to at the crack of dawn, so he followed her to the backdoor. It was very unlike him, Klaus realized, he had not been interested in anything other than breaking the curse for as long as he remembered but the sight of the young girl in the middle of his garden stunned him. _

_The early morning light shone on her which made her looked angelical, her long golden locks were shining bright and her delicate features were almost glowing. She was a beauty, even compared to the fair share of women Klaus had came across with in the past. As if his body had a mind of its own, before Klaus could think, he was standing right in front of her. The young girl had her eyes closed, her long curled eyelashes created a fan of shadow on the top of her rosy cheeks. She had the most pure milky white skin which contrasted with her plum red lips. She was young and judging from her small frame and the heavily bandaged right arm, very fragile. He could look at her all day and would have done so if she hadn't opened her eyes. When their eyes first met, he felt a rather strange emotion, he was excited, much like a hunter had spotted his prey. _

_Klaus soon found out Caroline was so much more than an attractive exterior, she had this light, this fire burning within her that was radiating out making her enough more beautiful than she already was. _

_Klaus never could've foreseen capturing such a rare specimen of beauty, even though she was the complete opposite of what he stood for. At that very moment he knew, he had to have her. _

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter till the end XXX

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone but if I did, I'm sorry :(

Any feedback, comment or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

If you are still interested in knowing what happens next, I will see you next chapter! =]


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the new favorites and follows, especially all you lovely people who left a review. It means the world to me!

I appreciate you all being patient with my painfully slow updates but I'm new at this so bear with me.

Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

This isn't my best chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Early next morning, Bill dragged himself downstairs in hope to find Caroline, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. It had been impossible for him to sleep, he was up all night pacing the length of the guest room contemplating how much he should reveal to his daughter. Even though witches could not be compelled, he did not want to risk putting her in any more danger than she already was. As it was well known that although the Original were able to mind control, he preferred a brutal way of gaining information, much more satisfying.  
He had fortunately found her soon enough in the back garden, but couldn't make himself walk up to her dreading her reaction to what he had to say. Looking down to his feet, he concentrated hard on how to break it to her. _

_Caroline approached Bill where he stood deep in thought leaning against the wooden door. She knew that look on her father's face very well, it was one he wore on the rare occasion when he had to tend to some "family business" which she was completely oblivious to. _

_"Papa?" She spoke softly, reaching out to lightly touch his arm. _

_"We need to talk, Caroline." Without looking at her, Bill turned the handle of the door and lead the way back in the house._

_As soon as they stepped into the guest room, Bill pulled out a white paper pouch filled with a dried out grey-coloured plant. Lighting it on fire, he placed it inside a glass sat by the closed door. Noticing it was a privacy spell, Caroline cautiously followed her father settling herself on the edge of the bed waited for him to speak. _

_"Caroline, there are things your mother and I have kept from you." Bill turned towards the bed, his serious stared finally met her eyes. "And now, the time has come for you to learn these things."_

_KXXC_

_The sound of clattering hooves moved in a steady pace towards the Mikaelson's residence. The horse swiftly passed the front gate, slowing down as it trotted up the path leading to the front entrance where a brown-hair green-eye gentleman was awaiting. The rider gracefully hopped off the horseback when it came to stop just before the man._

_"Good afternoon madam," the man greeted with a smile, "You're very punctual."_

_"Afternoon to you too, sir," the woman nodded at him while straightening her dress and added, "I was brought up well. I have good manners." _

_"It's good to see you again, Miss Bennett." His smile widened, "Although, if I may add, a lady like yourself traveling alone and on horseback, what a scandal." _

_"I wish I could say the same, Mr Salvatore." She pushed past him ignoring his comment and began up the stairs towards the door, "Let's just get this over with, as soon as it's done I'm gone." _

_Stefan shook his head and followed her in, if only doing business with the original was that simple._

_KXXC_

_Unknown amount of time had past with Caroline sitting there on the bed, motionless and alone. It was hard to absorb in everything her father had just told her. Even though she grew up knowing the existence of vampires and werewolves she had not ever had contact with any of the creatures, at least not until a few days ago. It never occurred to her that those species were created by witches, she had assumed that they lived amongst the humans since the beginning of time. She never would've guessed that her family played a part in any of it, and that they were the ones to curse the beast, half vampire half werewolf, from being hybridized._

_Ironically, Caroline's father was now forced to unleash the hybrid in order to save her life. He had told her that there would be a ritual tonight, a spell that would involve him but not much else was said. _

_Although she had always craved danger and adventure, being in the house of the oldest vampire unnerved her. Call it six sense of a witch or what you will, Caroline had a feeling that this would all end badly and she would be responsible for it. _

_A soft knock sounded through the door, Bill emerged through with a silver tray holding food and beverages._

_"Care, you have been sitting here for quite some time," he placed the tray on the bed next to Caroline and took her hand in his, "I asked Earl to make something for you to eat."_

_Looking down at the overlapped hands, she had a sudden sense of coldness and fear. She stared into his eyes and tugged at his hand searching for reassurance._

_"Papa, is everything going to be all right?" _

_"Of course, honey." He gently brought her into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"You promise?" _

_"Yes, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and hold her tight. _

_Caroline clung onto her father not wanting to let go, the fear grew inside her. This moment felt far too much like a goodbye._

_KXXC_

_The sun had set, the moon was high up in the sky and it was well into the night. The whole place was quiet, too quiet. _

_Earlier that evening, after a quiet meal with her father, they had gone back to the bedroom for her to rest. She was beginning to feel the effect of the bite again which meant that the spell was wearing off. The pain had multiplied, the whole of right arm felt like it was on fire. Bill tried the spell again but it did little to help, so he did what he had always done whenever Caroline fallen ill in the past. He held her while telling stories of when she was young, it strangely smoothed her and kept her attention away from the arm. She must've fallen asleep. _

_Caroline woke up alone, her eyes scanned every corner of the room for Bill but with no luck. Ignoring the pain of her arm, she got off the bed and looked outside. It was dark but the bright moonlight allowed her to see a glimpse of a figure walking into the trees of the back garden, which she recognized as Bill. She tried calling for him from behind the closed window but obviously he wouldn't be able to hear her. _

_Shuffling on the shoes, she started out the door and sprinted downstair in attempt to catch up to her father. There was no sign of him anywhere in the garden so she ran towards the direction of the trees, as she past between the branches her heart pounded fast this reminded her of the night she was attacked. The right arm sending pulses of pain to her core which she tried to suppress by holding it close to her chest, the urge to find her father overrode any other emotions. _

_She verged further into the woods until she saw a glint of light from afar and a faint voice chanting foreign words. That must the ritual her father told her about, she thought to herself as she advanced forward following the voice. _

_KXXC_

_Tonight was the night, Klaus could feel it. There would be no more waiting, after five hundreds years of disappointment and frustration, his true nature and real power would no longer be restricted. His eager stare followed every movement of the witch before him when suddenly she paused and spoke. _

_"After this, I will not be indebted to you anymore." _

_He gave a dismissive wave and urged her to carry on which she abided as she squeezed in the blood from two freshly ripped out hearts into a chalice and passed it to him. Draining the cup he allowed the thick vampire-werewolf mixed crimson liquid slide down his throat. _

_Then came the final and most important part of the spell, he stood in front of the man whose blood would complete the ritual. _

_"I appreciate your compliance," Klaus sounded almost sincere as he looked into his eyes, "and to show my gratification, I will make it quick and painless." _

_The man's eyes widened as a hand sank into his chest and tore out the heart all in one swift motion leaving the body to slump to the ground and handed it to the witch who placed it in the middle of a pentagram. More words were chanted and the ritual was finished. _

_A surge of energy rushed through every vein and nerve in Klaus' body, the trapped beast was released and the curse had been broken. The circulating energy became shocks of pain as his bones started to shift in abnormal positions. This was what a transition felt like, he thought, an inhumane excruciating torture and he welcomed it. He enjoyed it, listening to the sound of his bones cracking, breaking and reforming. _

_He was the original hybrid, not confined by the harshness of the sun nor controlled by the cycle of the moon. He was now the one thing his mother had tried so hard to stop him from becoming, he was invincible and the most powerful immortal creature to ever walk the earth. All his senses were further intensified and the urge to kill became even stronger in wolf form. Letting his animal instinct take over, he pounced off to the darkness with his new found strength and speed in search for his first victims._

_KXXC_

_Caroline was transfixed with the scene, it was impossible for her brain to register what was happening before her. The man who she had seen that morning was there along with her father but she could barely recognize him, he had fangs protruding out from under his upper lips with residue of blood running down one corner of his mouth. Just as she began to grasp the reality of him as the original vampire Klaus, Bill landed hard on the floor in front of him. The man who she had taken a liking to before was the very same man here with her father's heart in his hand which he tossed carelessly to the dark skin woman beside him. _

_Caroline opened her mouth to scream, to curse, to shout but nothing came out not a single sound. She fell to her knees as she witnessed the transition, though her focus was on her father's lifeless body lying in the dirt and mud of the woodland ground. Both physical and emotional pain penetrated her body as she watched the witch and wolf disappeared into the night leaving the heartless corpse there as if it was worthless. She could not bring herself to crawl towards him, it was as if her limbs were pinned at the spot. A lump accumulated at the back of her throat and wells of tears build up in her eye sockets, a wailed escaped her mouth and she began to rock back and forth. Her body shaking from pain, anger and grieve, she dug her sharp nails into her forearms until it drew blood. _

_Images of the last few moments spent with her father flashed before her eyes, she desperately tried to find hints and traces he might have given her to say that this would happen, that he would give his life for hers. There was nothing but she should've known, she had sensed it after all when she was holding his hand, the feel of death. _

_Caroline gathered her strength and stood on her unsteady legs, she headed forward to the pool of blood. Her hand flied to her mouth muffling the loud sobs as she took in the sight of the man who she had so much love and respect for was now gone and all this was because of her, to save her. _

_She collapsed onto him, her face pressed to his chest as if attempting to find a heartbeat. A mixture of tears and blood stained her face as she looked up at his face. _

_"Papa pl...pl...please wake up." She stuttered, taking short breathes in between her uncontrollable sobs. _

_No matter how hard she shook him, how loud she spoke to him, he remained unresponsive. He was dead, her father was dead._

_KXXC_

_Following strong scent of blood, Stefan arrived at the sight of the ritual and found the young blonde passed out next to her father with her hand clasped tight around his. At that moment his dead heart felt for her, he pitied her and the grim future ahead. Gently he loosen her hand and picked her up into his arms with ease. He then studied her angelical face smeared with blood, he would say a silent prayer for her if only he believed in a god because this innocent young soul was about to be dragged down the deepest pits of hell.  
__The vampire flashed back to the mansion, carefully took her back to the room and asked Earl to keep an eye on her before the original got back from his night of massacre._

_KXXC_

_Klaus had never felt more free in his life, the shape-shifting though painful, was liberating. The impossibly high rush of adrenaline was exhilarating, he moved along the woodland floor with his claws hitting the ground with such force indenting it. A long trail of countless body parts ran alongside his tracks, he took pleasure in every single kill ripping the victims apart relishing the feel of the thick silk-like liquid running down his throat. _

_The newly discovered knowledge of being able to change at will impressed him as the full moon was long gone but the hybrid was still in wolf form until all the energy was drained out of him._

_Klaus compelled a few men to burn all the remains so to create the illusion of an uncontrolled fire causing all the deaths then headed back to carry his word to giving the young girl the cure. _

_KXXC_

_Everything was black not a shred of light could be seen, the young girl searched around trying to get out of the darkness but her movements were restricted as she was waist deep in some thick fluid. She reached down dipping her hand in the wetness and brought it up to her face, the heavy metal iron smell floated into her nostrils. She let out a piercing scream when she realized she was bathing in a pool of blood. _

_Caroline shot up gasping for air, nervously looked down at her body and hands afraid she was covered in blood then was relieved she wasn't. Wearily she dragged the back of her hand across the forehead wiping off beads of sweat she perspired from the nightmare. _

_All the while, completely unaware of the man sat there in an armchair beside the bed staring intently at her. When she stirred, he slowly moved forward from the chair, resting elbows on his knees. _

_The creak from the armchair alarmed her, she whipped round to face the direction of the noise. _

_"You." She gasped._

* * *

Big kiss for reading till the end XXX

Thank you to all you amazing readers, I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing.

I know I jumped a lot through the scenes but that's how my brain worked for this chapter :S

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think! Leave me a review, pretty please 3 !

If any of you are still interesting to know what happens next, I will see you next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays everyone~! (I know it's a little late...)

So the usual, thank you so much for the new favourites, follows and you lovely people who reviewed.

Thank you for being so patient with me, I know my updates are slow but I'm really working on it!

I wrote most of this chapter overnight so excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes, some of it might not even make sense...

Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"You!" Caroline squeaked, jumped up from the bed only to fall back again feeling a little light headed and the pain. The spell that minimized the effect of the bite was gone, along with Bill's death. _

_"It was you! I saw you! You murderer!" Her back pressed up against the headboard and her arms in a defensive stance. _

_"Careful now, don't want to do anymore damage then you've already done." The man stood up from the armchair stepping towards motioning at the self-inflicted wounds on her arms. _

_"Don't come any closer!" She shrieked._

_"There's no need to be afraid, sweetheart. I will not harm you," he smoothed._

_Stefan had already informed him of how Caroline accidently stumbled upon the ritual, witnessing the death of her own father but unfortunately could not be compelled to forget the whole ordeal. _

_"You liar! You lured us here and you deceived me!" She snarled. "And You Killed My Father! Stay away from me!" _

_"I am a lot of things, love, but a liar I most certainly am not." he bent down to her eye level, "As for your father, truthfully speaking it was a sacrifice in which he offered himself willingly and if I may add, all this was for you." _

_She clamped her mouth shut at his last sentence which she couldn't argue with. It was her fault, if she hadn't sneaked out that night then her father would still be alive. Not wanting him to have the upper hand, she shook the thought out of her mind._

_"That morning, you lied to me about who you were."_

_"I do believe I never told you who I was nor did I tell you I'm not Klaus, you just assumed. In all honesty, I didn't lie." He tried to hide the growing smile as he took in the beauty in front of him with an annoyance look on her face. _

_She scoffed, "If you are not here to kill me then, what do you want?"_

_"That is an interesting question, love." A smile broke out on his face, revealing the dimples. "Have you forgotten that you are dying from a werewolf bite? Naturally, I am here to save you." It was rather amusing to see the young blonde who was in such a bad state still hold such fire in her. _

_"No, you are the reason I'm dying so don't even attempt to play the hero here. I don't want you to save me."_

_The smile faded on his face. "See, my blood can cure the werewolf venom in you but not if the cure that needed your family's blood was still in place. Your father who was aware of this fact but still came on his own accord, knowing full well his fate in death so that you could live. Are you going to deny his wish and allow his death to go to waste?"_

_"I don't want the cure. My father is dead because you chosen to kill him. I would rather die than take anything from you." As her anger subsided grieved took its place, Caroline's eyes started watering the images of her father's body in a puddle of his own blood jumped to mind. "Why would you care if I live or die? You're a monster!" _

_"I don't care, but the deal was his blood for mine so fair's fair. I gave him my word," he rolled up his sleeve and edged dangerously closed to her, " and you will take the cure whether you like it or not." _

_Klaus bit down hard on his wrist with his double set of fangs and forced it into Caroline's mouth, holding her head in place with his other hand. She struggled against his hold, scratching at his hand and kicking her legs trying to get him away. Her screams muffled by the skin contact and she stopped all movements as the metallic taste of blood slid down her throat. _

_When he was sure enough of his blood was in her system, he removed his hand from her lips but kept his hand on the back of her head forcing her to turn to him. _

_"You shouldn't let your anger get in the way of the will to live," gently wiping the remaining blood on her lips, "it's not worth it."_

_As much as Caroline hated him, he was right, it wasn't worth losing her life for. Her father had taught her better than that and she had Liz to think about. Oh, her poor mama. She would not leave her mother, she was the only family she had left. _

_The blood had quickly cured her and healed her wounds. She stared angrily into his eyes and roughly ripped his hands away with her regained strength. "Don't touch me."_

_Pursing his lips, he straightened up stepping away from her. _

_"You are in my house, and you will do well to remember that." he stated before heading to the door, slammed it shut and locked it. _

_Klaus never meant for Caroline to see the ritual, it had complicated things. He knew that a strong-headed girl like her wouldn't just simply fall for him but now it was even more difficult for her to do so. He wasn't one to give up though, even if he had to make her prisoner against her will, he would do anything he could to keep her. _

_Caroline had not seen Klaus since then or anyone else for that matter, aside from the brief visits from Earl who brought food which she was in no mood to eat. She began to get agitated after two whole days had passed by being locked inside the guest room and sick of seeing the same four walls, the same view outside the window, of being alone. She had thought long and hard of why he had kept her here, had he not broken the curse? Why would he want her here? The only reason she found was that he was going to kill her, to take revenge of what her family. It didn't make sense though, that he would cure her only to take her life after but what did she know about sadistic killers. _

_Caroline absent-mindedly removed herself from the armchair to walked towards the window, she had sat in the same position for god-knows how long. She only knew the time of day by breakfast, dinner and supper. As she was contemplating the probability of a successful escape by jumping out the window, the door to the room burst opened hitting the wall with a loud bang and revealing an angry looking Klaus. _

_He rushed over grabbing her arm forcefully to face him, "What are you playing at? Refusing to eat anything. Are you trying to starve yourself?"_

_"What am I playing at?" She laughed humorlessly, "I am not the one holding someone captive without reason!" _

_He glared at her, tightening his grip on her arm cutting the circulation to the surface of the skin. _

_"Why do you care if I starve or not? You got what you wanted, so just let me go home!" _

_"You should be grateful. I have given you shelter, food and all the luxury that would otherwise be out of your reach." He waved his hand at the chest full of handmade gowns and beside it piles of boxes with expensive jewellery. _

_"Grateful?! Excuse me, sir, for not feeling anything other than hatred toward the man who killed my father! And you think that all these would somehow make me forget everything and fall at your feet?!" She clawed at his hand until he finally let go and slowly rubbed it to regain blood to her upper arm. _

_"Sorry to disappoint, but I never asked for any of this. I don't even want to be here! I have a family to go back to, a home." She stared hard into his eyes, "But you wouldn't know, would you. You heartless man, even if you have family I'm sure they are all laying dead in coffins somewhere." _

_Caroline bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself to stand tall, to appear unafraid as Klaus inched close till their faces were a breath away. She could feel the anger steaming off him, she should have known better than to be so bond something her father had repeatedly warned her about. Her heart rate and breathing quickened as she prepared for the blow, but it never came. _

_He abruptly turned, his hands tightly locked behind his back trying hard to restrain himself from lashing at her. Moments later, after a few deep breaths, his voice rang out to call for Earl._

_"Very well then, Miss Forbes." Turning to her once again, "As you are unappreciative to the hospitality I've shown you, Earl here will show you somewhere more accommodating to your needs."_

_Caroline snickered at how childish a man who claimed to be the most powerful creature on earth could be. She was now standing in the middle of her new room, an abandoned wooden shed near the stable. If he thought this would make her give in and begged to be let back in the house then he was greatly mistaken, she didn't care much for the comfort he provided. It was nice while it lasted but she wasn't used to it or a least she didn't let herself, it felt wrong to do so. _

_All the same, she wouldn't be staying any longer and moving into this shed had made the escape much easier as she was well away from the house and the horses are nearby. She was out of earshot, or so she thought, but she decided to leave after Earl had come with her meal since it would be a long journey and she needed her strength. _

_After bidding Earl goodnight, Caroline stood by the small window facing the back of the house and waited for the lights to go out. She looked on for a few moments longer before stepping out into the pitch dark, searching her way towards the stable from her memory. It was harder than she had anticipated, even with the moonlight shining down she couldn't quite make out the right way. The place seemed to look a whole lot different in daylight. _

_A man's voice came from behind her all of a sudden, she didn't even hear any foot steps._

_"You look lost, love. If you are searching for your room, it's in the opposite direction. But if you are looking to steal a horse and run way, in that case the stable a few more yards to your right and the gate is about a minute ride from the front door."_

_It made her jumped a little, she turned around slowly to face Klaus and could just about see his amused expression. She inwardly kicked herself for being so naive to underestimate the intelligence of the man who had lived longer than anyone on earth to leave her out of watch. _

_"How did you get down here so quickly?" She asked in a exasperated tone. _

_He let a soft chuckle, "I'm a hybrid, Caroline. Enhanced senses and superhuman speed are few of many perks of being me." _

_Of course it is, so full of himself, she muttered under her breath. "Bet you heard that too."_

_A smile spread across his face, "Now then, would you like me to escort you back to the room?" Pausing to look at the young girl who did not move, "Or would you rather I carry you back?"_

_She moved hurriedly past him, cursing quietly at the same time. _

_"Goodnight, sweetheart." He called after her, "Try to be quieter next time, I'll be listening."_

_Caroline laid in bed at night, wide awake, tossing and turing trying to think of a plan that could actually be carried out. It was proven to be impossible to do so on her own, as she had tried a couple more times after the first, but who would she ask for help. She only know three people here aside from Klaus, there was Earl who, from the pitiful looks he kept giving her, would not be willing to help. Then there was Stefan who she only had seen twice and hardly spoken to, lastly, Tyler who she hadn't seen since the first day she was brought here but now that he was on guard duty, maybe she would be able convince him to let her go._

_She wrapped a quilt tightly around herself and stepped outside the shed to find the young boy sat at the same spot with his back leaned onto the outside of the shed just next to the door. He turned his head towards her, eyes quizzing. _

_"I couldn't sleep." She answered, setting herself down beside him. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a while?"_

_Tyler neither denied or accepted so Caroline carried on talking, "You know, you seem like a nice person." _

_He tilted his head in respond, not sure what she was leading to with this. _

_"Why do you serve Klaus willingly?" She spat out his name like it was something distasteful, "Earl is most likely compelled and Stefan, well, he is a vampire. He is probably more a companion than anything but you, I don't understand. Aren't werewolves and vampires moral enemies?" _

_There was silence for a while, she sat patiently for him to answer and when she couldn't sit still any longer he spoke. _

_"I killed my best friend." A simple statement, one which he had hoped to scared her away yet he did not find a fearful expression but a sympathetic one and she urged him on. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "We had a fight and I knocked him over, his head hit this rock and there was blood everywhere. That was what triggered the curse and I found out my parents weren't my real parents. When I turned for the first time, I did something terrible. I...I killed my parents. I couldn't control myself, I was so angry and I gave in to my instincts." _

_He buried his face in his hands, drops of tears sliding through the fingers. Caroline placed a hand on his back, rubbing in circular motion to try to smooth him. It's alright, she whispered. _

_"I woke up the next morning deep in the woods covered in blood, and that's when he found me." Tyler managed to say after he calmed down a little, "He took me in when I had no home, kept me from hurting anyone else and taught me how to control my werewolf nature. He told me, he could take away the pain of turning every full moon and I wouldn't have to kill again." _

_He turned his red-shot eyes towards her, "And that's why I'm here." _

_The young girl, gave him a half smile nodded her head and offered her arms for an embrace which he rejected. _

_"You shouldn't be nice to me." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I'm the reason you are here, I'm the reason your father died." He blurted out, "I was the one who bit you." _

_She was taken aback, "What are you talking about?" _

_"I'm sorry," he stood up and stepped away from her, "I somehow got out of the cellar they use to confine me, there was a voice talking to me in my head and I just followed my senses and...and it lead me to you." _

_Caroline got up and walked towards him, "Tyler, I forgive you." Extending her arms, she hold onto the boy in front of her. A young boy who was blind to Klaus' manipulations, one who took all the blame on his shoulders. "You are not at fault here, Klaus is. He is using you, can't you see that?" _

_He pushed away her arms shaking his head as if to clear his mind, "You should go back inside." He turned and sat back down to the position before. _

_Sighing, she went back into the shed. It was clear that his trust in Klaus was deep but he also hold a great deal of guilt towards her. Though she hated to use it against him, it would make it a great deal easier for him to help her. _

_Caroline spent the next two days with Tyler, building a friendship and gaining his trust. He was good company once he warmed up to her, he was funny, caring and he knew what it was like to lose a parent. He helped her a lot through the grieving process, and she is grateful for it but she was eager to go home to her mother who would no doubt be devastated to hear the news. Then one night, in the middle of their conversation Tyler said, "Klaus will be gone for two days tomorrow. I will help you get out, I promise." His eyes determined. _

_Night had fallen, Caroline was wrapped up warm all prepped to go and she sat on the bed awaiting Tyler's signal for her to go. Moments later, a soft knock sounded through the door, she gathered herself and walk out the door following the boy to the stable. He picked the most tamed animal out of the lot as Caroline had not many riding experiences, he hoisted her up on the horse-back gave a few pointers and wished her good luck before smacking the side of the horse and she speeded off into the dark. _

_Caroline balanced unsteadily, leaning down as close to the animal as possible to prevent herself from falling off. There was a wide smile on her face even though she was scared witless but the thought of seeing her mother soon calmed her, a little. She kept her mind occupied with what her mother would be doing now, which would probably be sitting by the fire reading like she did almost every evening. Her smile fell as she thought of her father, thinking back to when they first left when she was still clueless to what was going on around her, her mother was sobbing hard which meant that she knew that the trip could very well be the end of her husband. Sure, they will mourn the death of Bill but they were strong women and they would get through it. Papa would have wanted them to live on and at least try to be happy again. _

_Caroline was all too hopeful, as there would be no warm fire or body at the end of her journey, only more pain and darkness. _

* * *

Big Kiss for reading till the end X (LOL)

Thank you to everyone who read the chapter :)

I'm not sure if I've jumped too quickly between scenes, I think my writing of each part tend to be in a fast pace but was it too fast? what do you think?

Would it be better if I elaborate it? I don't like to drag things along though...

I would love to hear your thoughts on it so pretty please drop me a comment, a review, just anything

Stay tuned for next chapter if you're still interested ;)


	6. Chapter 6

(EDIT: I read through it again and found so many mistakes! I'm horrified but it's late and I can't seem to find them anymore...so sorry you will have to put up with bad writing. Don't hate me )

I just have to say I'm really sorry for this massively late update! Life's been crazy, well not that crazy but I was just be very lazy...I seriously need someone to slave drive me into finishing the chapters! (any takers?!) I really do need someone poking my back telling me to hurry up with writing! XD

Anyways, so finally I've finished it! I was going to make it a bit longer as a apology to all of you who are still reading this story (hopefully) but then I realized I can't add anymore to it. Rest assure though, I have started my next chapter!

I also want to thank EVERYONE who favourited, followed and taken the time to review, it means so much to me. It's what keep me motivated, thank you & love you all!

I hope you enjoy it & sorry for any mistakes made.

* * *

_A body was flung across the room, coming to a stop as it crashed into the wall and slumped down to the carpeted floor. Its head snapped up revealing Tyler's bleeding face when a figure flashed right where he landed, his eyes filled with fear by the sight of Klaus standing over him, expressionless._

_Klaus returned unexpectedly quickly, hours after Caroline had set off, when he was supposed to be gone for the next two days. Tyler was caught off guard when he demanded the presence of the girl, he hadn't thought of an excuse explaining her whereabouts. The boy stood there stunned, the look on his face had said it all, she was gone._

_"Where is she?" Grabbing the boy by his throat, Klaus pulled him up to eye-level. Spitting out each word slowly, "I said, where is she?"_

_Tyler was scared, it was clear in his eyes and he could hardly breathe with the increasing pressure on his airway but he stood his ground, his lips was tightly shut. However, it did not remain that way for long. Klaus took one of his hands, bending the fingers backward one by one and snapping them at an awkward angle._

_He gasped in pain, more air leaving his lungs than in, squeezing the hybrid's arm with his free hand trying to loosen his iron grip._

_"I...I'm sorry." He managed to say with a strained voice, it was met with a humourless laugh._

_"Oh, you're sorry?" Klaus snorted, "I suppose that makes everything all right then."_

_He looked the boy hard in the eyes, slamming him against the wall one more time before pushing him down to the ground._

_Of course Tyler would let Caroline go home, Klaus had seen the way these two bonded over the short amount of time they spent together. It was obvious that the boy was taken with her, and however much he wanted to rip him apart for the way he looked at her. He couldn't, not yet. It was not the right time._

_He had to move fast before that person noticed the curse had been broken which didn't leave him much time but fortunately the next part of the plan was carried out smoothly which explained his early return._

_"You had one task, Tyler, one simple task. To watch the girl." He stood over him, casually straightening out his ceased sleeves. "And you failed me." Pausing for a moment as if contemplating whether to killer him or not, he leant down their face at close proximity, "I shall be lenient with you for this once but if in the future you disobey me again, the punishment will be more severe. Do you understand?"_

_Earning a nod from the boy he turned around and headed out of the house, where Stefan was waiting._

_"Leaving again?" He quizzed._

_"I have to retrieve what that amateur managed to lose in less than a day's time." Walking swiftly pass the vampire, "You stay and take care of things."_

_"What about Tyler?"_

_"Leave him be, for now. He is still of use to me. Don't want him running away too." He answered before speeding off out the gates._

_As much as Klaus would liked to end Tyler's life for defying him, he couldn't let him die, at least not yet and there was a more pressing matter at hand. He needed to find Caroline. The pair was important components to his plan._

* * *

_Caroline was a lousy rider, it had taken nearly all her strength to stay atop, not to mention she was terrible at directions. It was dark and not many are out at this hour but thankfully the route she had taken was one with many travellers hence there were a few inns providing temporary shelter which she turned to for the right way home. The past hours were awful, the constant fear of Klaus coming after her when he found out she was gone, surely then he would run out of his patience and decide to end her life. If not for the thought of escaping back to her mother, she would have clasped and given up. She could not wait to be back in the arms of her mama and to feel safe again._

_Then there it was, like a light at the end of the tunnel, the entrance of her village, her home. In a few minutes Caroline would see the face she had missed so dearly. She had never been without her mother for that long, true she had always felt closer to her father despite his constant travelling which came down to the fact that they were both witches, but with Liz she had spent the most time with and had never left her side for more than a day._

_A relieved smile broke out on her face as her house came in sight, but it quickly turned to confusion when she saw the front door was wide open and the house was in complete darkness. Her mother was always very careful with shutting every door and window before heading to sleep, something wasn't right and a horrible dread spread through the whole of her body._

_Clumsily climbing off her horse landing on all fours, she scrambled to her feet quickly and sped towards her house in the fastest pace possible._

* * *

_Liz took a long breath in disappointment as she headed back to the house from the bridge where she had spent the evening waiting by, a train of merchandisers returned from their seasonal leave. She had thought maybe they came into passing with Bill and Caroline, though the men replied that they were the only travellers coming this way._

_The past five days had been long and dreary as Liz waited for the return of her family, she had spent most of that time gazing outside the windows hoping to see their arrival back home. Her patience had ran out this night, the fear of losing her husband forever was confirmed by their long departure. Bill had promised to save their daughter no matter the cost but he did not say it would not be in the expense of his life. She had known all along that this could happen but it didn't make the reality of it any more bearable._

_From the very beginning, when Caroline was conceived, Bill had been very protective and he made sure that no harm in whatever way, shape or form would come to her or the child. As their daughter grew up so did that protectiveness. Liz was not of witch blood but she knew well of her husband's past, there were some secrets he never shared with her. She had always suspected that one of those involved Caroline and when she asked, he would always waved it off and claimed he could not tell her as it could threatens the lives of those in knowledge of it._

_Before Bill went away, he had instructed her to not speak of where they went or who they went with to anyone and specifically warned her of a man with a claw marked stretched the whole length on the left side of his face from above the brow to below the chin. The description that matched with the one that she could see coming standing outside of her house. The man was tall with wide shoulders giving him a naturally dominance appearance, stood next to him was a younger man with noticeable likeness but his lacked the confidence look the elder one possessed, instead he looked rather grim._

_Liz quickly hid behind a large fence which provided her a shield against their vision, she watched with caution as they made way to the horses just steps away from where she was._

_"The girl is gone," the scarred face man deep voice disturbed the silence of the night, "He has gotten to her first. We have to find a witch."_

_The other hesitated before asking, "What of the mother?"_

_"She is human, I won't harm her." He swiftly climbed atop his horse._

_"But they know! What if they..."_

_Cutting the sentence short, the elder man spoke up. "I said I won't, but the quarrel is between their families. We will not intervene." The elder man stared down at him, a hard expression on his face. "Son, this is no time to show your weakness, compassion has no place in this situation. It takes you nowhere." With that they both took off and sped out of the village._

_Liz came out of her hiding place when chatter of hoofs could no longer be heard, ensuring no one else was lurking around she rushed back into the false sense of security of her own home._

_It was near impossible for Liz to fall asleep, the howling wind outside rattled against the shutters of the windows and gusts of wind blown through the tiny gaps of the wood planks. All these added to her already unnerving feeling leftover by the two strange men and their mention of the other family. She sat up in the bed, resting her back against the wall silently reassuring herself when a loud noise rang out from downstairs. She hopped put of bed, ran towards the door trying to find something to barricade it with as rapid stomps sounded up the stair and stopped right outside her room. Holding her breath with her hands tight against the doorknob, praying that whoever or whatever was outside would go away._

_Her prayers were not heard as the door was blasted open with ease before she had time to react, a piercing scream echoed through the walls accompanied by lashing sounds with blood splattered around, staining the once pure white bedspread._

* * *

_This was how Caroline found Liz, dead, shredded, a bloody mess. She couldn't bring herself to walk into the room in fear that she would step onto torn up bits of her mother. She blinked a few times then closed her eyes altogether when the image of the dead body didn't disappear. She quietly mumbled to herself, which sounded like a prayer to an unknown god or was it a long line of curses, she didn't even know. It was an illusion, a dream, a nightmare please, anything but reality, she thought. Her eyes shot open transfixed at the scene before her, she was struck hard by shock and denial. It was like someone had squeezed out the air inside her lungs and it became impossible to breath, her knees weakened and she fell to the ground at the threshold of the doorway, expressionless. No tears, no words, nothing. She was still. With a hand pressed closed her chest, she curled to a foetal position facing the red painted room with remaining body parts. The blood and flesh were overwhelming to all her senses but she did not care, she just felt numb._

_Caroline reached out one hand to the piece of bloodstained fabric scrap laying nearest to her, wrapping her fingers tightly round it, nails dug into her palms. She recognized it, the cloth. It was one she picked out and made for her mother, a gift, a floral dress that Liz treasured and reserved for special occasions, when papa returned from long trips, when the three of them were together again._

_Much like the destroyed garment, her family was snatched away from her by Death, wrecked and ruined. There was nothing to live for anymore, the only two most important people in Caroline's life is dead, gone, vanished. They left her, alone and bitter in the world full of darkness and evil. A world which she had once thought beautiful and looked upon with adoration._

_Nothing was the same anymore, she was not the same anymore._

* * *

_Klaus arrived minutes after Caroline did, he was able to make up lost time being much more skillful and experienced with riding. Of course he was cross and furious, partly because of what it would do to schemes but mostly because he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him. He was a very possessive man after all and he did not put up with disobedience. Though his anger vanished when he saw the abandoned horse and the open door. He didn't need to see inside to know what happened, the smell alone gave it away and by the heaviness of it he could tell it wasn't a clean kill. He was proven right. Standing there at the top of the stairs, he observed the girl who had got up from her previous position and was leaning against the wall staring straight forward. He did not understand how she could be so calm, if not sobbing he expected her to gag at the awful sight. Approaching her carefully, taking care not to startle her he came up right before where she sat blocking the view of her mother's dead body. He knelt down to her eye level, staring back at him was a blank face and dull eyes. It caused a slight sting to his dead heart, that fire that fight within was gone, and it bothered him, a lot._

_Before Klaus could analyze what he was feeling, his body acted on its own, cradling Caroline into his arms he carried her away from the source of her pain. She did not struggle, or speak, or do anything for that matter. They were silent through the ride back to the mansion. She was still but stiff; his arms were secure round her waist kept her from falling. The wind blew hard on both their faces but Caroline did not care or if she did, there was no reaction. Klaus was trying hard to shut out the smell of her sweet scent wrapping round him and the feel of her soft body against his own. It was difficult to ignore his desire for her but thankfully, he didn't have to endure any longer, they have reached the front gate. There was no one to await his return, he didn't expect anybody either as it was way into the middle of the night. Jumping off the horse with one hand supporting Caroline's back who had fallen into deep sleep, then picking her up again when he had both feet steady on the ground. Due to his intensified hybrid senses, no lights were needed to guide him up the steps to the main door._

_Without hesitation, Klaus flashed to his own bedroom gently laying the blonde in his own bed. An action that puzzled him, there were deep furrow in his brow as he gazed fell upon the girl. There were so many rooms, like the one she slept in before, but he brought her here. Scanning the girl on his impossibly large bed, curled up with her face buried into the bedspread. So young, so pure and so ignorant. No doubt that innocence had been ripped out of her, witnessing the death of both parents would scar her for life. It was a pity that someone with this angelic aurora of light should be damaged in such a way but as much as Klaus admired that light, he wanted to corrupt it. To drag her into the deepest pit of darkness and keep her prisoner there, like he was. To exposed her to all kinds of evils and possessed her with demons, like he was. Though he supposed being who she was, born into a family with rich history and somehow cursed to be in the middle of it all, they were very much alike. Helpless to their fate and hopeless to their future._

_Tearing his eyes off of her, he reminded himself that she was just a girl, one of many others he had taken pleasure from and got rid of. Hurriedly, he left the room away from all the unexplained thoughts and emotions, found bottles of alcohol in attempt to drown out all the distractions to focus on strengthening himself in preparation of the expected visit. This time he would not run._

* * *

Big hugs & kisses for reading the chapter! I 3 all you readers! I really do! X

I hope I didn't disappoint you, it's a little short but I think this part of the plot needs to stay on its own. If you know what I mean...

People who reviewed, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Thank you so so much!

I'm so glad you like the last chapter! Hope this one you will like just as much!

Justine: Thank you so much, sweets, for reviewing constantly, it makes me so happy that you are still reading even though I update at snail speed lol  
Why does Klaus wants to keep her? Don't we all want to know, haha, Caroline is a very important plot device and I'll leave it to your imagination.  
It will all be clear in due time ;)

Alexander: (If you are still reading this) Thank you honey, that's so sweet of you! I'm so glad you like it! Don't worry your english is perfectly fine :)  
To answer your questions, Caroline is 17yrs old, Klaus has been around for 500 years and for the other characters, I don't actually keep to a time scale

Just so you know, this story is set in no particular time period (coz I'm rubbish at history, forgive me) and so if anything is historically wrong please don't bite my head off!

Anyways, thank you all again (I bet you're sick of hearing that but I really mean it!)

If you still want to know what happens next then please stay tune~ I'll see y'all next update! 3


End file.
